Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect (alos kown as "Respect are Fun" in the U.K.) is a Barney Home Video that It was originally released in October 23, 1997. Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Carols *Derek *jason Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *Respect *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The 5 Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *If You're Happy and You Know It *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Respect (Reprise) *I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: Original 1997-2002 :Barney is a dinosaur :from our imagination :And when he's tall, he's what we call :a dinosaur sensation :Barney lives with Michael and :With Amy, then you'll soon see :Little Tina tags along :With her big sister Luci :Derek is in Barney's club :And Jeffrey has a ticket :But Mom has never seen him, :'Cause she doesn't know our secret :Barney comes to play with us :Whenever we may need him :Barney can be your friend too :If you just make-believe him! 2004-2009 version ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation! ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's, and 123's, ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Barney can be your friend too, ::If you just make-believe him! Notes *﻿Barney has his 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996-1997 costume. *The BJ voice is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Filming for this home video June 23, 1996. *In "Let's Show Respect", they used the Season 1 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Respect Great Along", the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 7-13 version of the Barney & Friends intro. *The Barney costume used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character was also used in this video. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids For Character, which is used as the first 5 minutes of this video. *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which uses Barney's Halloween Party version, with Barney's vocals from the Barney Safety version from on the first verse and his vocals from the You Can Be Anything on the second verse, with also the Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and kids' vocals from the second verse from Season 4-6 version. *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" were also used in "Let's Eat". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after the I Love You song, the arrangements for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 Lyrick Studios version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Good Day, Good Night. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is one of some of the The Backyard Show home videos end credit font. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. Release Dates October 11, 1997 (1996 Lyrick Studios versions) March 7, 2000 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) December 19, 2005 (2004 HiT Entertainmet Version) January 5, 2010 (2008 Lionsgates Version) "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version: Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day,Good Night Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview *Barney's Camp wannarunna round Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) 1999 Lyrick Studios version Opening *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney's What A World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Intro *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Sing & Dance With Barney Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2004 HiT Entertainment Version: Opening *HiT Entertainment FBI Warining *HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) *Barney A Helping hand for Growing Childern Promo *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 9 Version) *Respect Great Along Title Card Closing *End Credits *Whoo Hoo: Wiggly Gremlins Preview *Kipper Puppy Love Preview *Barney's Colorful World! Preview *Bob the Builder Snowed Under: Bogglesberg Winter Games Preview *Angelina Ballerina The Magic Of Dance/The Silver Locket/The Big Performance Preview *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) 2009 Lionsgate version: Opening *Lionsgate Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2007-2008) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) *Bob The Builder Preview (2009) *Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery Preview (2008) *Barney Preview (2009) *Audio Play Clsoing *End Credits *Lionsgate Logo (2005) Category:Barney Home Video Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 4 Videos